Phineas y Ferb- Nuevos sentimientos
by gphinbella93
Summary: Phineas, tras hablar con Ferb ha decido tirarlo todo por la borda y contarle a traves de una cancion, sus sentimientos, como se sentira la morena, tras esta declaracion de intenciones.
1. Capitulo 1-El ultimo dia de clase

Bueno este primer fanfic va a ser el primero de una saga de cortos de phineas y ferb (7) , que derivara en una aventura epica con unos personajes bastante especiales [que quereis que os diga soy ambicious (spanglish)], pero bueno, todos estos personajes que apareceran en 2013 (parezco un estudio de cine) van a ser superheroes tan conocidos como Iron man (ese os suena), Spiderman, Thor, Capitan America (no soy muy fan suyo) Hawkeye, Hulk, Nova, Puño de Hierro, Powerman, Pantera Negra ( si en serio son de marvel, no os vacilo) a y ant-man (un Clasico).

Todos los Fanfic estan Ambientados en 3 años donde Phineas y la mayoria en general tienene una edad entre (16-21), los personajes principales (no cuento a los Adultos).

Finalmente quiero decir (ya he terminado con la Chapa, discursito, pongan ustedes la palabra que quieran), (voz de Robot) ninguno de estos personaje me pertenecen, pertenecen a Jeff Marsh y Dan Povenmire (unos genios Pixar deberia contratarlos), (pitido) (cualquier copia ilegal de este documento os pondre ante el Juez) por Copyright (es broma).

Finalmente quiero decir que al principio de cada fanfic pondre una frase celebre de una pelicula que en mi opinion deberiais ver (ya me contareis)

* * *

_**Phineas y ferb- Nuevos sentimientos:**_

_Olvidalo, Jake. Es Chinatown [Chinatown (1974)_

* * *

**CAPITULO 1: La Ultima Clase antes del verano:**

Era un día de finales de junio, sin embargo para los que dormian placidamente en su cama, ese día tenia un aire especial pues hoy era el ultimo dia de curso (terminaban el undecimo curso) y a los jovenes solo les quedarian el ultimo curso para acceder a la universidad, en ese momento un despertador sono sobresaltando a ambos jóvenes

**Phineas:** **(Bostezando).- **bueno..s dias hermano, ¿que tal has dormido?

**Ferb: **bien aunque hubiese preferido dormir 5 minutos mas, bueno al menos sabemos que ese despertador que hicimos por la noche funciona

**Phineas: **Bueno, sera mejor que bajemos a tomar el desayuno, por cierto ¿que dia es hoy?

**Ferb:** el dia 24 de junio, si hoy terminamos el curso pero esta noche lo celebramos vale

**Phineas:** al fin lo terminamos, (ya vestido), no me puede creer que hayamos estado 9 meses sin hacer algo grande, malditos deberes

**Ferb: **ya, pero lo tenemos que hacer (mientras se viste) es nuestra labor.

**Phineas:** (riendo) anda hermano no te hagas el bueno qu te conozco bien te acuerdas de lo de la semana pasada.

**Ferb:** bastante bien gracias por recordarme ese dia tan horrible, Phineas, (bajando las escaleras), ¿vienes?, (phineas le sigue).

* * *

(En el salon de casa, Lawrence y Linda desayunan cuando ven bajar a sus hijos)

**Linda:** buenos dias hijos , vamos rapido que vais a llegar tarde

**Ambos:** ¡ya vamos!, ¿que tal habeis dormido?

**Linda: **bueno yo no mucho pero tu padre ha estado roncando toda la noche.

**phineas: **vaya, que corte

**Lawrence: **Cariño yo no ronco, vamos que hay que ir a recoger a Candace a la universidad de Denver

**Linda: **(mas calmada): bueno por esta vez pase, a ver os he dejado comida porque llegaremos mañana, a si que teneis hecha la comida

**Phineas: **Ningun problema, oye mama me llevo mi coche

**Linda: **no me parece buena idea nunca has conducido solo

**Lawrence:** Linda el chico sabe conducir, dejale un poco de libertad que el chaval va a cumplir los 17 años

**Linda:** bueno, esta bien pero ten cuidado, vamos que tenemos que llegar a Denver en unas cuatro horas

**Phineas**: Bueno nos vamos que hemos quedado con los colegas

**Ferb y Phineas: **Adios, nos vemos mañana

**Linda y Lawrence: **bueno chicos tened cuidado.

* * *

(ya en la escuela):

**Phineas:** bueno ya hemos llegado, ¿tampoco conduzco tan mal?

**Ferb:** (sarcastico), solo he temido por mi vida tres veces, vas mejorando

**Isabella:** hola chicos, ¿que estais haciendo?

**Phineas**: ah, hola Isa, que tal te va?

**Isabella**: Bueno, no me va mal

**Bufford:** QUE PASA GENTEEEEEEEEEEEE.

**Baljeet:** hola chicos , lo siento por esto (señala a bufford), me ha seguido y no he podido echarlo

**Bufford:** (enfadado) pero seras ven aqui

**Baljeet: (**recibe una colleja): au, lo siento no era mi intencion.

**Isabella**: (autoritaria): chicos parad YA

**Django:** (de Guasa): menos lobos, caperucita, ¿que tal gente, sigue en pie lo de esta noche?, ¿no?.

**Isabella:** en mi caso no puedo ir los siento

**Phineas:** (entristecido) ah ¿y eso?

**Isabella:** hoy viene mi familia de Mexico y vamos a cenar juntos

**Phineas:** Bueno, tenemos todo el verano para salir

**Isabella:** si, bueno voy entrando nos vemos dentro, vale (se marcha)

**Phineas:** (la mira embobado): adios, isa

**Django:** (rie) eh; romeo, despierta que ya se ha ido

**Phineas:** (desorientado): eh que, que quieres

**Ferb: **nunca habia visto esa faceta tuya ¿te gusta verdad?.

**Phineas:** ¿Isa?, NO, es mi mejor amiga, no siento eso por ella.

**Bufford:** (riendo): tengo una foto que dice lo contrario (le enseña una foto con el embobado)

**Ferb: **no niegues la evidencia hermano, puedes confiar en nosotros no se lo diremos

**Phineas: **(molesto), no hay nada que decir, mira que sois pesados, me voy a clase (se marcha

**Ferb: **(Gritando) Llegara un momento en que explotes con tanto secretito, cuentalo, es lo mejor para ti.

**Phineas**: (Ya enfadado): ¡VETE POR AHI!, ¡DEJADME EN PAZ!.

**Baljeet:** si, esta enamorado.

**Bufford:** vaya genio, no nos habiamos dado cuenta.

* * *

(Tras seis horas de clase los chicos, con phineas un poco mas calmado, salen de clase con los boletines de las notas):

**Phineas:** bueno ya tenemos las notas de este año ¿que te parecen ferb?

**Ferb:** no esta mal , pero es mejorable

**Isabella:** ferb no vaciles has sacado todo A

**Phineas:** hola isa, ¿a ti que tal?

**Isabella:** he aprobado todas, todo C, me voy a casa, ya nos veremos.

**Phineas y Ferb:** adiós.

* * *

**Isabella:** estaba caminando sola perdida en sus pensamientos, le gustaba, ultimamente era una chica solitaria, era una chica alta y bien formada, y segun la mayoria de los chicos del instituto era muy guapa, sin embargo no tenia novia, le seguia esperando a , Phineas el chico por el cual ella suspiraba, y que sin embargo no la correspondia,

**Isabella: **'' debería empezar a pasar de él, ¿no?, el no me ve de esa forma, me ve como su mejor amiga, lo he intentado, y he fracasado, creo que ya es hora de pasar página''

**Gretchen: **Isa, que tal

**Isabella: **'' si lo he decidido, voy a intentar ser solo amiga suya'' (recibe un golpe y despierta de sus pensamientos), eh que ah hola, Gretchen, que tal te va

**Gretchen: **yo me va bien, pero tú, otra vez en phineaslandia

**Isabella: **no lo he decidido voy a cortar con todo este asunto, esto me esta volviendo loca (llegan a casa de Isa) bueno te dejo

**Gretchen:** que pases un buen día.

**Gretchen: **no me lo creo, eso lo dijiste hace 6 meses, y hace año y medio y tambien hace dos años, escuchame, estas enamorada de Phineas no puedes decir que no le quieres de la noche a la mañana, es muy complicado.

**Isabella: **te lo demostrare.

**Gretchen: **no lo conseguiras , me apuesto 5 dolares

**Isabella:** ''ya lo veremos'' (entra en casa), hola mama

**Vivian:** hola hija, no te pregunto por las notas se que lo has hecho bien, por cierto la familia no va a venir a cenar hoy, asi que puedes quedar con tus amigos

**Isabella:** (sorprendida): que bien voy a llamar a Ferb, para decírselo, y a ver donde han quedado, (sube corriendo a su habitación)

**Vivian:** a Ferb, esto es nuevo.

* * *

**Este es el primer capitulo de mi primera historia, espero que les haya gustado, no es muy gracioso (ya mejorare ese humor), la trama es bastante larga, pero no creo que dure mas de 4 capitulos.**

**Sugerencias y comentarios a bajo:**

**- ...**


	2. Capitulo 2- Hoy nos vamos de fiesta

Bueno este es mi 2º capitulo en este capitulo voy a poner dos canciones una es española y la otra es inglesa son ''parte de mi'' de Saratoga y I can't stop lovin you de Van halen. aqui estan los enlaces:

watch?v=cS7aLUp8EzU

watch?v=mBj23SMrWKk

* * *

_**Phineas y Ferb.- Nuevos sentimiento:**_

_¿Desea saber más? [Starship troopers (1997)]_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2: Hoy nos vamos de Fiesta:**

(en casa de los Flynn-Fletcher, suena un telefono, Ferb baja corriendo y lo coje no sin antes caerse por al final de las escaleras, se levanta y coge el telefono).

Ferb: (dolorido), ¿diga?, hombre Isabella, ¿que pasa?, al final te vienes, eh si bien hemos quedado en el karaoke del centro gogolpex a las 19:30, bien, bueno, no mira mejor ven a casa a las 19:00.

Phineas: (extrañado) ¿quien era?

Ferb: era Isa, dice que al final viene, que el vuelo de su familia se ha retrasado, y que vendran mañana

Phineas ( con una cara extraña): bien, bueno voy a jugar al counter un rato

Ferb: phineas ven aqui, vamos a charlar

Phineas: no, dejalo.

Ferb: (serio), no, vamos ha hablar aqui y ahora de hermano a hermano

Phineas: (desmoralizado), esta bien.

ferb: ¿cuando tiempo llevas enamorado de ella?

Phineas: quien sabe, meses, años ella siempre me agradaba y siempre la he considerado mi amiga, sin embargo en los ultimos esa amistad, ha crecido convirtiendose en una sensacion agobiante, que hace que la desee con todas mis fuerzas

Ferb: ¿has pensado decirselo?.

Phineas: (asustado), no, estas loco seguro que me rechaza

Ferb: te sorprenderia su respuesta

Phineas: seguro que me rechaza

Ferb: cantala una cancion

Phineas: ¿no pasa nada por probar?, gracias hermano. me voy a cambiar.

* * *

(tres horas y media despues, aparece una chica con un vaquero ajustado, una camisa corta y una chaqueta de cuero negro)

Isabella: (llama a la puerta) chicos ya he llegado

Phineas: (abre la puerta): Isa, has llegado pronto ''controlate estupido''

Isabella: hola phineas, ''vamos recuerda tu promesa''

phineas: que tal has comido (sonrie), ''acaso no se te ocurre otro tema de conversacion triangulo, estas con la chica que te guste y solo se te ocurre preguntarle que ha comido''.

Isabella: oh bien, (mira a un lado), ''Dios esa sonrisa siempre acaba conmigo, Ferb por dios baja de una vez''

Ferb: (baja las escaleras), que pasa gente, venga vamos, conduzco yo

Phineas: que te crees tu eso cabezón hoy el coche es mio

Ferb (Riendo): venga que tu lo has tenido esta mañana dejaselo a tu hermanito

Phineas: (incredulo), ¿hermanito?si me sacas un año

Isabella: (sonriendo), venga chicos dejadlo ya ''gracias Dios esta te la guardo''.

Phineas: venga tu ganas, conduce tu

Isabella: SI, sera mejor para nuestra salud, '' bien riete con el un rato, en plan amigos, vas bien sigue asi chica''

Phineas: por dios, tampoco conduzco tan mal

Ferb: puedo discutir eso, mira es mas facil que los lakers ganen la liga a que tu no te la pegues.

Phineas: lo de los lakers es un bache, yo no tengo problemas.

Isabella: si, que lo tienes, tu problema es un bache colosal

Ferb: anda venga vamonos, que hoy nos lo vamos a pasar muy bien, hoy hermanito

* * *

(ya en el centro gogolpex)

Isabella: mira, ahi estan los demas

Django: Hola chicos, preparados para divertiros

Phineas: ¿que nos ha preparado hoy?, Django

Baljeet: tres palabras, bolos, karaoke y a un bar a tomar algo

Ferb: buen plan, aunque no es muy propio de Django la verdad, ¿que viene primero?

Buford: los bolos vamos poneos las botas que ya tenemos pista.

* * *

(algo asi como una hora y media despues y 9 tiradas)

Phineas: me toca (coge una bola de 16 libras (azul Marino)y lanza), mierda los bolos 7 y 10 ya no gano

Isabella: (riendo): no ganas, aunque hagas los 3 plenos, solo has conseguido 89 puntitos, eso lo consigo yo con los ojos cerrados

Phineas: vaya hombre y me lo dices tu que, (sarcastica), la chica que solo lleva 83 puntos, si eres mejor que yo

Isabella: Esta te la guardo, Flynn, espera, hombre si me toca a mi (coge la bola de 12 libras (amarilla) y lanza), (triunfal) ja, chupate esa Flynn, ya te he ganado.

Phineas (con los brazos al techo y en plan coña), Oh dios porque me has abandonado.

Django: (exultante), bueno y el resultado final es Ferb con 129 puntos, Django con 110, Isabella con 105, Buford: 98 puntos, Phineas con 89 y Baljeet, como no tan regular como siempre 62 puntitos.

Ferb:bueno ya sabemos lo que viene ahora en el karaoke los 3 ultimos invitan.

* * *

(ya en el karaoke)

Phineas: ¿que quereis lo de siempre?

Todos: si, pide lo de siempre

Phineas: (dirigiendose a la barra), Adyson, ponme lo de siempre

Adyson: phineas, no os esperaba hoy, bueno luego os pasais por aqui

Phineas: si, ningun problema gracias por las cervezas, nos vemos luego.

Adyson: hey, espera son 16,90 dolares

Phineas oops, espera (saca la cartera y le da 20 dolares), quedatelo todo, el cambio es la propina

Adyson: bien, mañana quedamos.

(mientras una persona terminaba su cancion y volvia a su sitio)

Isabella: (avergonzada), que no que hoy no canto

Ferb: venga que hay gente que esta deseando escucharte

Isabella: (Halagada): bueno esta bien, pero solo una, Flynn (volviendose hacia Phineas), trae para aca la cerveza

Phineas: de nada

Isabella: muchas gracias, enseguida vuelvo

Ferb: Isa va a cantar, hermano pon la oreja

Django: esto va a prometer, buford saca el movil

Buford: enseguida

Phineas: por cierto Baljeet, Adyson esta en la barra

Baljeet: (atragantandose y tosiendo),oops, ense..guida , chicos

Django: ¿Cuando creeis que se sincerara con ella?, ¿cuando le dira que la quiere?.

Isabella: (con la voz amplificada por el micro), esta cancion esta dedicada a mis amigos y familiares, ''en especial a Phineas'', (suena musica):

_**Parte de Mi (saratoga)**_

Recorrió largo tiempo en su reloj.  
Peleó para ser lo que es hoy.  
Luchador, testarudo y cómo no  
cariñoso y tierno como yo.  
Sin pensar me enseñaba a reaccionar  
al calor de su lumbre y su voz.  
Un bastón le ayudaba a caminar,  
pero él era duro como yo.  
Y el camino acabó.  
Su mirada dulce y gris voló.  
Y su luz se apagó como la llama  
del candil que hace tiempo ardió.  
Y su voz susurraba y susurraba  
"liberadme de todo el dolor".  
Una vez de pequeño me cantó  
la canción que de niño aprendió.  
Carcajadas comenzaron a sonar,  
porque él era alegre como yo.  
Y él nos dijo adiós.  
Va a reunirse pronto con su dios.

Y su luz se apagó como la llama  
del candil que hace tiempo ardió.  
Y su voz susurraba y susurraba  
"liberadme de todo el dolor

Phineas: (silba): muy bien, buena cancion y mejor melodia, pero la voz de isa es grandiosa

Ferb: bueno pues hermanito, llega tu momento

Django: carpe diem (vive el momento)

Phineas: esa frase es mia Django, y si creeis que voy a salir esa cerveza se os ha subido

Isabella: venga triangulo, canta una cancion, siempre te gusto, porque no lo haces hoy

Phineas: bueno, pero solo por que me lo pides tu, isa (sube al escenario y coge el micro)

Ferb: gracias isa, no le hubiesemos convencido de no ser por ti por cierto muy buena voz

Isabella: de nada y gracias,Ferb ''bueno al menos este se ha dado cuenta''

Phineas: (suspira), bueno esta cancion esta dedicada a una persona muy especial para mi (mira a Isabella), alla va

_**Can't stop lovin You (van halen):**_

Hey!

There's a time and place for everything, for everyone  
We can push with all our might, but nothin's gonna come  
Oh no, nothin's gonna change  
And if I asked you not to try  
Oh could you let it be

Isabella: (Asombrada), ''no, esta cancion esta dedicada a mi, maldito seas, este es el peor dia posible para esta situacion

I wanna hold you and say  
We can't throw this all away  
Tell me you won't go, you won't go  
Do you have to hear me say

I can't stop lovin' you  
And no matter what I say or do  
You know my heart is true, oh  
I can't stop loving you  
You change your friends, your place in life

You can change your mind, we can change the things we say  
And do anytime  
Oh no, but I think you're fine  
That when you look inside your heart  
Oh baby, I'll be there, yeah

Isabella: '(le empiezan a llorar los ojos), '' porque me haces esto triangulo, el dia que decido ser solo tu amiga te me declaras, porque has tardado tanto en hacerlo''

Hold on  
I'm holding on  
Baby, just come on, come on, come on  
I just wanna hear you say

I can't stop lovin' you  
And no matter what you say or do  
You know my heart is true, oh  
I can't stop lovin' you

Isabella (una solitaria lagrima le cae por la mejilla), '' esta te la guardo, no sabes lo que me has hecho sufrir, y ahora quieres que te perdone y salga contigo'', '' lo llevas claro''.

Oh, I'm so twisted and tied  
And all I remember  
Was how hard we tried  
Only to surrender

And when it's over  
I know how it's gonna be  
And true love will never die  
No, not fade away.

Isabella: (completamente desolada),'' este es el momento, con el que habia soñado durante años, sin embargo no se que contestarte, ¿Por que me has hecho esto?.

And I can't stop lovin' you  
No matter what I say or do  
You know my heart is true, oh  
I can't stop lovin' you

And I know what I got to do  
Hey ray, what you said is true  
I can't stop lovin' you, oh  
Oh, I can't stop lovin' you.

Isabella: (completamente sorprendida) ''sera mejor que me vaya antes de que termine la cancion, no quiero hablar con el'', chicos lo siento me tengo que ir (coge su chaqueta y se marcha corriendo

Phineas (nervioso): NO, ISA ESPERA, QUIERO HABLAR CONTIGO (se marcha corriendo tras ella)

Ferb: ¿esperabas esta reacciòn?, Django

Django: sera mejor que nos vayamos, hay demasiados ojos observando para sentirme comodo

Ferb: ¿de verdad quieeres salir ahora o mejor esperamos a que hablen?

Django: por nuestra seguridad, sera mejor que esperemos un rato

* * *

(Fuera del Karaoke, phineas encuentra a Isa, lloriqueando)

Phineas: (dubitativo), Isa ¿estas bien?

Isabella: TE PARECE QUE ESTOY BIEN, ¿COMO HAS SIDO CAPAZ DE HACERME ESTO PRECISAMENTE HOY?

Phineas (callado)

Isabella: Y BIEN, QUIERO UNA EXPLICACION, UNA RAZON POR LA QUE NO VERTE JAMAS.

* * *

**Bueno este el segundo capitulo, las canciones me lo han hecho un poco bastante largo, en el siguiente capitulo la conclusion, y un Epilogo.**

**Este capitulo creo que ha estado, mucho mejor, el conflicto ya ha salido a la luz y la cuestion es ¿se rompera la amistad entre phineas y isa, llegara mas, o quedara solo en un incidente sin problema, se recuperara esa gran amistad?  
**


	3. Capitulo 3- Necesito saber, ¿por que?

Aqui viene el siguiente capitulo de mi primer fanfic, este capitulo va a ser mucho mas dramatico, y hablara de algun tema existencial (esto es lo que el de arriba ha decidido). en fin quiza meta alguna cancion, no lo veo claro.

Ah y otra cosa he subido 2 capitulos en 2 dias la razon es que estas historias ya estaban hechas y solo he necesitado retocarlos ''un peu''.

* * *

_**Phineas y ferb.- **_

_A ganar, a ganar, y pollo para cenar! [21 Blackjack (2008)]._

* * *

**CAPITULO 3: necesito saber, ¿porque?:**

* * *

(phineas llevaba un rato con la mente en blanco, buscando las palabras adecuados y a su lado Isabella estaba con los brazos en jarra y una expresion en su cara que no permitia presagiar nada bueno).

Isabella: ¿Y BIEN?, ¿QUE TIENES QUE CONTESTAR?

Phineas: Mira Isabella,yo, me cuesta mucho explicarte lo mucho que me importas, pero creo que he encontrado el valor suficiente para explicartelo, Isa, yo hace un tiempo, que he estado enamorado de ti y queria decirte que te quier..

Isabella (furiosa): NO LO DIGAS, NO SABES LO QUE QUIERES, ESO QUE SIENTES POR MI NO ES NADA, SOLO ES UN ENAMORAMIENTO

Phineas (extrañado): no, es solo un enamoramiento llevo un tiempo enamorado de ti me enamore de ti hace 2 años y desde entonces he estado buscado la fuerza para decirtelo

Isabella; DOS AÑOS, YO LLEVO ENAMOR..., BUENO, ¿PORQUE ME HAS HECHO ESTO?, ME HE SENTIDO HUMILLADA

Phineas: no era mi intencion, no pretendia eso.

Isabella: NO, POR SUPUESTO TU NO LO HACES APOSTA, TU ACTUAS Y TE IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LO QUE PIENSEN LOS DEMAS, ERES UN EGOISTA, Y ME SIENTO ESTUPIDA POR HABER ESTADO ENAMORADA DE TI

Phineas: (alzando la voz): ESTAS ENAMORADA DE MI

Isabella: YO NO HE DICHO ESO

Phineas: SI LO DIJISTE, NO LO NIEGUES, NO SOY SORDO, SI DE VERDAD LO ESTAS ¿PORQUE TE HAS PUESTO ASI? CONTESTA, HABLA, RESPONDE.

Isabella: (con lagrimas en los ojos) NO TENGO PORQUE RESPONDERTE (se abalanza sobre Phineas), te odio todo lo que significabas para mi,ya no existe solo es ceniza, no vuelvas acercarte a mi.

Phineas: (agotado) yo..., lo siento, no . ?docid=30362943ria... (se derrumba y empieza a sollozar), lo siento, milana.

* * *

(fuera del edifico, la joven morena, se apoya en una fuente, llorando por haber perdido a un amigo, perdida en su subconsciente intentando encontrar la forma de arreglar aquel entuerto que ella habia provocado actuando de forma tan irreflexiva)

Isabella: (golpeando la barandilla de la fuente), ''Estupisa, isa eres estupida, ese momento que querias y deseabas con todas tus fuerzas, de ese chico que deseabas, lo tenias, estaba cerca, DIOS, porque has tenido que ponerte asi, y ahora no solo has perdido un posible ligue, sino tambien a tu mejor amigo'', '' y ahora no puedes arreglarlo'' (de repente escucha otra voz) '' si, lo puedes hacer solo tienes que tragarte tu orgullo'', ''ya, si, esta bien, este entuerto se arreglara mañana,lo arreglare'',''lo arreglaras milana'' (isa consiguio sacar una media sonrisa), (se quedo hay sentada un rato mas y cuando se sintio con fuerzas se marcho a casa), (mientras un joven salia del edificio cabizbajo, escuchando en su MP3 una cancion que le hacia sentir cada vez peor).

_**Tu vas al norte y yo al sur (tierra santa):**_

No busques en mi  
Nada que no te alla dado ya  
Yo se que la vida es asi  
Y es ella quien nos hace soñar

No hay nada que hablar  
Mas palabras que vienen y van  
Ahora quiero poderte olvidar  
Quedarme en mi vida  
Poder otra ves respirar

Porque nunca sere como tu  
Tu vas al norte yo voy al sur  
Y en la mitad hay un mar que no voy a cruzar  
Que me separa de ti

Voy a escapar  
Donde no escuche tu voz  
Ser solo yo el dueño de mi corazon  
Voy a olvidar  
Que fuimos uno los dos  
Y lo que tuvimos se acabo

Quizas me perdi  
Por hacer las cosas sin mirar  
Pensando que nunca existio  
Frontera que no pueda cruzar

Creia que andar  
Era dar solo un paso y otro mas  
Ahora se que saber caminar  
Es todo en la vida  
Y nadie lo puede cambiar

Porque ya no me ciega la luz  
Nada me impide no ser como tu  
Y en la distancia veras solo a mi soledad  
Que no va al norte va al sur

(x3)  
Voy a escapar  
Donde no escuche tu voz  
Ser solo yo el dueño de mi corazon  
Voy a olvidar  
Que fuimos uno los dos  
Y lo que tuvimos se acabo

(cuando termino la cancion el joven levanto la vista y se encontro en un callejon oscuro, se dio la vuelta para alejarse del sitio, pero se encontro encerrado por 3 personas)

Ericksen: mira lo que ha traido la marea, chaval, dame todo lo que tengas y no tendras problemas

Phineas:(lo miro, sin mirar el hombre tenia un cabello gris y unos 45 años de edad, phineas se quedo quieto)

Ericksen: no me has oido, o quieres problemas, (le agarra), dame todo lo que tengas

Phineas: (le mira y Cansado, le da un golpe en toda la nariz), venid a por ello

Ericksen: (furioso), chicos agarradle, voy a darle a este chico una leccion de modales, (se aparta la sangre de la cara)

Phineas: (se echa para atras pero los hombres le agarran de los brazos impiendole moverse)

Ericksen: (hace crujir el puño y le golpea en la cara, seguidamente le golpea en el estomago)

(mientras un hombre moreno, cubierto de negro y con un parche en el ojo observa la imagen)

Hombre: tiene agallas el chico, ¿crees que puede ser el chico que buscamos?, (le responde la voz de una mujer)

Mujer: los archivos que tenemos de el, de su hermano y amigos son impresionantes

(mientras el pobre phineas, dolorido consigue zafarse de un brazo y golpea al otro hombre y se prepara)

Ericksen (sonrie), vaya la trucha no ha tenido suficiente (saca una navaja)

Phineas (consigue alcanzar a los dos hombres varias veces, consiguiendo reducirles, sin embargo no ve una sombra, que tiene detras, se da la vuelta demasiado tarde para evitar el, cuchillo, que se clava bastante a la derecha, del pecho), Aaght...

Ericksen:( quitandole la cartera, el movil y el Mp3), el se lo ha buscado (observa una sombra detras que le golpea dejandolo K.O.)

Hombre: si es una persona excepcional, pero muerto no nos sirve, llama al 911, avisa que hay un herido de arma blanca en la calle de Roger Doofensmirtz, y avisa que los 3 ladrones estan con el)

Mujer: si, jefe, ¿eh?

Phineas (mira suplicante al hombre, recuperando su movil, consigue marcar el nº de ferb y darselo al hombre): habl...e con e...l, e..s mi herman...o, (se desmaya)

Hombre: mira el telefono y suspirando se lo coloca en la oreja, mientras suena el telefono esperando contestar)

Ferb: si, phineas, ¿donde estas?, ¿estas bien?.

(el hombre habla, y le cuenta lo ocurrido).

* * *

**bueno ya he terminado el capitulo, me ha salido bastante bien. el capitulo es bastante, tremendista para mi gusto, sin embargo ¿quien es ese hombre de parche negro, y de raza negra?**

**Pista: si habeis leido mi avance del primer capitulo lo sabreis.  
**

**¿como reaccionara Ferb, Isa y los demas?.  
**


	4. Capitulo 4- Mañana

Este espero que sea el penultimo capitulo, porque si no esto de corto, va a serlo porque lo digo yo, bueno; sabemos que ha phineas le han atracado, y ferb ya lo sabe, y sus amigos tambien, ¿que hara isa cuando se entere de lo que ha pasado. con vuestro permiso que comience la funcion.

* * *

_**Phineas y ferb.- Nuevos sentimientos:**_

_''lo siento, pero yo no quiero ser emperador ese no es mi oficio_, _no quiero gobernar ni conquistar a nadie, sino ayudar a todos si fuera posibles, judios y gentiles, blancos o negros,podemos ayudarnos unos a otros los seres humanos somos asi, queremos hacer felices a los demas, no hacerles desgraciados, no queremos odiar ni despreciar a nadie...''_

_[el gran dictador (1940)]_

* * *

**Capitulo 4.- Mañana.**

(Ferb entra corriendo al hospital, seguido de el resto de sus amigos, rapidamente entra en la secretaria, sobresaltando a todos)

Ferb: Phineas Flynn, donde esta su habitacion, DIGAMELO

enfermera: esta en la habitacion 235, esta b...

Ferb: GRACIAS, VAMOS CHICOS. (sale corriendo)

Django: que velocidad, ferb espera

Ferb: (entre corriendo y se para en seco), hola, hermano estas bien

Phineas (sonriendo con esfuerzo): he estado mejor

Medico: bueno, usted ya esta estabilizado, has recuperado la sangre y las heridas estan curadas, vas a estar un dia aqui y el domingo por la mañana podras irte. (se marcha)

Phineas: muchas gracias, doctor, (entran los demas) chicos, habeis venido

Bufford: que creias que te ibamos a dejar solo con Ferb

Baljeet: ¿que ocurrio, cuenta?

Phineas: (haciendo memoria), bueno (les cuenta lo ocurrido)..., si ese hombre no me hubiese ayudado, podria haber sido peor. habeis llamado a nuestros padres

Baljeet: si, ferb les ha llamado, vendran mañana, Ferb les convencio, por que ellos querian salir ya

Phineas: y isabella sabe que estoy aqui

Django: no tio, lo siento no la hemos llamado

Phineas: (entristecido), bueno, total seguro que no viene-

Baljeet: (disculpandose), voy a salir un momento fuera (sale y saca el movil), '' espero que me perdones por lo que voy ha hacer Phineas, de verdad que lo espero'', (llama a isa), Isa tenemos que hablar.

* * *

(en casa, de la joven, esta estaba tirada en la cama, meditando sobre lo que habia pasado y ya en frio se dio cuenta de que no estaba enfadada con el moreno si no que ella tambien le queria)

Isa: (mira una foto con gretchen y ella) odio que tengas razon, ¿pero como arreglo esto yo?, es probable que ni siquiera me quiera ver, despues de lo que le dije, ''chica eres idiota, a ver como arreglas esto'', (suena el movil)

Isa: ''quien diablos sera a esta hora, quien llama a la tres menos cuarto de la madrugada'', (mira el movil), Baljeet ¿que querra?

Baljeet: Isa, ¿ha pasado algo horrible?

Isa: (se quedo helada, con el corazon en un puño y temiendose lo peor).

* * *

Baljeet: bueno ya la he avisado, (se da la vuelta y ve a ferb), yo estaba hablando con mi madre

Ferb: gracias, el lo necesita

Baljeet: ambos estan confusos, esperemos que ese empujon sea bueno para ambos, ¿entramos

Ferb: entra tu tengo que pensar...

* * *

(isabella entra rapidamente en la secretaria)

Isabell: phineas flynn, donde esta su habitacion

Enfermera: habitacion 235

Isabella; GRACIAS (sale corriendo, coge el ascensor), ''vamos, vamos, joder, vamos mierda de maquina'' (se abre), ''al fin''(entra)

Isabella: ''no me lo puedo creer, esto no es verdad, es una pesadilla'' (llegan a la planta y se encuentra con Ferb),Ferb

Ferb: Isabella

Isabella: ¿esta bien?

Ferb: esta bien, no te preocupes por el, se recuperara, antes de lo que crees.

Isabella (se queda quieta, en silencio, meditando, sobre lo escuchado),''menos mal''.

Ferb: ¿te importa mucho?

Isabella: si, yo... le...

Ferb: le quieres,no,sientes eso por el, ¿porque le contestaste de esa forma, que hizo el?.

Isabella: el no hizo nada, fui yo, ese mismo dia queria pasar pagina, ser solo su amiga y en lugar de eso casi rompo una de las paginas mas importantes de mi vida.

Ferb: te perdonara

Isabella: no estoy segura, pero tu le conoces mejor que yo, espero que aciertes.

Ferb (suspicaz), vas a dar el paso, se lo vas a pedir.

Isabella: creo, que si lo he pensado, desde que me fui he estado pensandomelo.

Ferb: (la abraza), bienvenida milana.

Isabella: (agradecida, unas lagrimas de alegria caen por sus mejillas), gracias Ferb, eres el mejor.

Ferb: vamos entra dentro.

Isabella: (sonrie, suspira y con las fuerzas renovadas entra en la habitacion)

Django: y Bufford: ISABELLA , QUE SORPRESA

Baljeet:(haciendose el sorprendido) ¿Como te has enterado?

Isabella: ¿chicos puedo hablar con Phineas a solas?

Baljeet: si, ningun problema

Bufford (perspicaz), ¿la has avisado tu?

Baljeet: no, habra sido otra cosa. (salen y baljeet cierra la puerta).

* * *

(se acerca a la cama de phineas, y se sienta a su lado)

Isabella: (cariñosa): Phineas, esta bien, lo siento todo es culpa mia

Phineas: no, por que dices eso, te estas engañando esto me lo he buscado yo y solo yo

Isabella: pero no te habria pasado, si no hubiesemos tenido esa discusion estupida.

Phineas: discusion estupida, no me he dado cuenta de lo que de verdad quieres de mi, solo es amistad, lo siento milana, siento haberte hecho daño.

Isabella: lo cierto es que t has vuelto ha equivocar, te quiero, te he querido siempre y siempre te querre, lo que te conte, era solo la mascara de ese amor

Phineas:(feliz y sonriendo con esfuerzo), me alegro, ahora sabiendo que los dos sentimos lo mismo, me gustaria pedirte...

Isabella: no, no es el momento, descansa, recuperate, tenemos todo el verano para decirlo, todo el verano para expresar lo que sentimos, llevo mas de 6 años esperando, por unos dias mas no va a pasar nada.

Phineas: (sonriendo): esta bien , (apoya la cabeza en la almohada y al instante se duerme)

Isabella: (se levanta con cuidado y va hacia la ventana, observando su reflejo observa el cambio dado por los años, sintiendo que ha cumplido su cometido va hacia la cama de phineas, se sienta y cogiendo de la mano phineas se duerme junto a el).

* * *

(al cabo de un rato, Ferb y los demas entran y se encuentran a ambos jovenes dormidos)

Ferb: bueno mañana, nos vemos, iros a casa

Django: que te crees tu eso, aqui nos quedamos todos, somos sus amigos, y lo vamos a demostra

Ferb; esta bien.

(en un momento la pandilla de jovenes dormia profundamente, sin embargo, en un instante un haz de luz siniestra, cubre la ciudad proveniente de un edificio alto con un perfil parecido a al cara de Ferb, en ese instante una risa diabolica, se extiende por la ciudad dormida, sin que nadie la escuche).

* * *

(en ese momento, Phineas se despierta sobresaltado, cuando se calma, observa a su alrededor y ve a sus amigos, en especial se fija en isabella, la mira intentando grabar en su mente todos los detalles de su rostro, finalmente suspira y toma una decision),'' esta situacion no volvera a pasar, (mira a isa), lo juro por ti'', juro que en Danville no volveran a pasar estas cosas'', (con esos siniestros pensamientos, Phineas flynn, se duerme de nuevo).

* * *

**Bueno ya esta, el fanfic, solo me queda un epilogo corto, asi que ya lo voy a dar por finiquitado. un mensaje para todos los usuarios que me lean, escribid algun rewiew no.**


	5. Capitulo 5- Epìlogo

Y como prometi señores aqui esta (tambores), el epilogo, bien tambien dar las gracias a todas las personas que han estado leyendo y ¿comentando? mi historia, gracias, en especial a perryelGallegorinco,(esta bien escrito no?) ,por animarme a continuar con la historia, espero ademas que alguno haya visto alguna de la peliculas que propuesto, me gustaria saber su opinion.

bueno, pues aqui va:

* * *

_**Phineas y Ferb**_**_.- _**_**N**_**_uevos sentimientos._**

_"Los artistas mienten para decir la verdad mientras que los politicos mienten para ocultarla"[V de Vendetta (2005)]._

* * *

__**Capitulo**_**.-**_** Epilogo:**

****(Diez dias despues del accidente, el joven pelirrojo, estaba practicamente recuperado, los golpes ya habian desparecido y la cicatriz estaba bastante cicatrizada, el joven salia de un gimnasio de Danville, cuando se encontro con Isa).

Phineas: Isabella, que tal estas, vas a casa no.

Isabella: si, me voy a casa, como es que has ido al gimnasio

Phineas: estoy mejor y queria comprobarlo, te apetece antes de ir que vayamos por el parque

Isabella: no le veo inconveniente

(al llegar al parque, el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte, cuando el joven se sento en el banco mas cercano)

Phineas: ven, isabella, quiero hablar contigo

Isabella: ¿que quieres?

Phineas: te acuerdas de nuestra conversacion en el hospital en la que me dijiste que me querias

Isabella: si, y cuando me lo quisiste decir tu, te dije que no era el momento

Phineas: ESTE es el momento, el momento que he esperado, no lo era el dia del karaoke y como bien dijiste tu tampoco era el momento del hospital, se que a veces soy un insensible, que muchas veces no me doy cuenta de lo mucho que aprecias.

(se levanta, la mira y suavemente le hace una pregunta, cerca del oido)

Isabella: (deja escapar una lagrimilla y contesta), si, claro que di. (ambos abrazados en ese momento ven como el dia deja paso a la noche).

* * *

(en ese momento en hombre afroamericano, con un parche en el ojo observa la escena con especial interes)

Hombre: ¨ vaya, vaya que interesante, sera mejor que me vaya¨.

_**¿FIN?.**_

* * *

_**bueno este es mi primer fanfic, creo que aunque la historia esta bien la narracion, es mas bien mediocre, tirando a pesima.**_

_**ya me direis, opinad**_

_**gphinbella93 os saluda.**_


End file.
